Luffy's True Face
by Otakufanlover
Summary: Luffy decides it's time to drop his mask when he gets a letter from Kagome inviting him and his crew to her Island. Where he will have too choose the women who will be his brides in his harem. Kagome is not in the harem! Takes place after Thriller Bark.
1. Chapter 1

Luffy's True Face

-On a Mysterious Island-

"It is time send Akai to deliver the letter." A woman commands.

'Where are we sending the letter again Mistress?' A voice purrs.

"It is to be delivered to the Straw Hat Crew." The woman says.

-With the Straw Hat Crew-

It was a normal day on The Thousand Sunny for the Straw Hat Crew everything was normal everything but…Luffy. Luffy had been acting weird all day the crew was worried. Luffy had not eaten like he usually did and did not ask for seconds earlier either. He was not his usual happy and goofy self either he was just sitting in his favorite spot and looking off into the distance. Then Luffy smiled for the first time that day and was smiling at a red-tailed Hawk a very rare bird that had landed on his shoulder that had a piece of paper attached to the hawks leg. The crew was curious what the paper said when Luffy smiled a big happy warm smile after he read the piece of paper he turned to the group and said.

"We are going to Devil Fruit Island." Luffy said. The crew was shocked but all of them accepted it… well most of them.

"What do you mean we are going to Devil Fruit Island, what's there that we have to go too that dangerous Island?" Nami yelled.

"You will see when we get there." Luffy says very seriously.

"You idiot we do not have time to make pointless detours!" Nami yells as she tries to hit him on the head like always keyword tries. Luffy grabs her arm before her fist could hit his head and pulls her face close to his and says.

"I am the Captain of this ship and if I want to go too Devil Fruit Island we will go too Devil Fruit Island got it." Luffy says dead serious and that this was not a game. Nami nods her head and Luffy let's her go. Luffy starts steering the ship toward Devil Fruit Island. Nami was still shocked at how Luffy acted towards her. She went and sat down next to Robin and asked.

"What is up with Luffy?" Nami asks.

"I do not know but what ever it is it is very important that he goes to this Island." Robin says. It took a couple of days to get too the Island but they were finally at Devil Fruit Island. The group got off of the ship and saw other ships here but the flags were down so they could not tell who was here. Luffy started walking so the crew followed him they took in there surroundings and saw that the trees had what looked like devil fruit on them. They finally stop at the door to a castle Luffy knocked on the door and the door opened they walked in and waited for someone to greet them. Two foxes walked up to them and said.

'Follow us we will lead you to our Mistress.' The foxes said. The group was surprised that they could talk and they followed the foxes to a big door and they walked in. The crew was wondering who the woman that Luffy was meeting was. They saw a beautiful woman sitting in a chair with the red-tail hawk now on her shoulder, a rare white Siberian tiger and a rare Saber tooth tiger, a sliver wolf and a black wolf and the two foxes whose colors were snow white and blood red. The woman walked up to Luffy and hugged him. The crew was shocked who was this woman and how did Luffy know her they wonder then the woman spoke.

"My Luffy you have grown up to be a fine man." The woman said with a warm smile. Luffy just smiled and hugged the woman harder.

"I would like to meet your Crew Luffy." The woman said. Luffy nodded and turned to his Crew and said.

"Please introduce yourself in the order you joined my crew and what you do on the ship." Luffy instructed them to do.

"My name is Roronoa Zoro, I am the first mate and I am the crew's swordsmen." Zoro says.

"My name is Nami and I am the crew's navigator." Nami says.

"My name is Usopp and I am the crew's sniper." Usopp says.

"My name is Sanji and I am the crew's cook." Sanji says.

"My name is Tony Tony Chopper and I am the crew's doctor." Chopper says.

"My name is Nico Robin and I am the crew's archaeologist." Robin says.

"My name is Franky and I am the crew's shipwright." Franky says.

"My name is Brook and I am the crew's musician." Brook says.

"Good it is nice to meet you all my name is Monkey D. Kagome." The now named Kagome says.

"Wait…did you just say your name was Monkey D. Kagome?" Robin asks.

"Yes I did." Kagome says.

"Are you Luffy's sister then?" Nami asked.

"No I am his mother." Kagome said proudly.

"WHAT HIS MOTHER!" The whole crew yelled.

Author's note: I hope everybody likes my first shot at one piece one of my favorite Animes/Mangas! I would like to thank The Amazing Harem Mater123 for once again for giving me this awesome idea! ^ _ ^ PLEASE R&R FLAMERS ARE NOT ALLOWED!


	2. Chapter 2

**Luffy's True Face Page 2**

The crew was in shock. They could not believe this young beautiful woman was Luffy's mother. Sanji decide to speak what everyone was thinking.

"But you are too young to be is mother." Sanji says a he kisses Kagome's hand. Kagome giggles and says.

"I was 18 when I had Luffy. I am 35 now but age really isn't a factor to me anymore." Kagome watches their faces and did not like the orange haired girl's face…Nami if she heard/remembered correctly. Kagome decided it was time to get down to business. Kagome walked over to her desk and pulled out a long list of women's names that Luffy had met during his time away.

"Now Luffy you do know why I have called you here right?" Kagome asks her son to make sure he knows what is going to happen. Luffy nods his head and says.

"Yes I am here to pick out my Brides and to make sure you approve of my choices." Luffy says very seriously. Kagome smiles proud of her son for taking this very seriously. The was crew shocked again by what they just heard. Nami could not believe what she just heard. She could not believe a Mother is approving of her Son having more than one wife. Nami could not be quiet anymore and before anyone could stop her she walked up to Luffy and got into his face and yelled.

"What do you mean we are here so you can pick out more than one Bride! And you how can you even allow this?" Nami asks/yells at both of them. Luffy has had enough of Nami's attitude it was time he put her straight on just who is the Captain is in this crew. Luffy gives Nami a hard look before saying.

"Nami who is the Captain of this crew?" Luffy asks in a hard voice. Nami is getting scared of how Luffy is acting.

"You are Luffy." Nami answers in a scared voice. The crew looked on as Luffy was reprimanding Nami. Everyone agreed that Nami has had this coming a long time now. Even Sanji agreed that Nami has been undermining Luffy's authority for far too long. Luffy continues his questions.

"Are you my first mate?" Luffy asks. Nami shakes her head no not trusting her voice. Luffy asks his final question.

"Are you one of my wives or my mother?" Luffy asks Nami his voice still hard. Nami still could not find her voice so she just shook her head no. Nami could not believe that this was Luffy, the goofy, fun loving idiot, who always gets into trouble. But Nami had to admit Luffy was also strong, kind hearted and he could be very serious when he wanted to be. Luffy decided that Nami had squirmed enough. It's time to nip this in the bud.

"Then you have no say in what I do. I am the Captain of this Crew and if you don't like that I am going to have more than one wife then you can leave. I will give you a week to think it over if you want to leave or if you want to stay. But if you stay your attitude will have to change." Luffy says in a final tone. Nami just nods her head thinking about what she is going to do. Kagome clears her throat and says.

"Now that, that's out of the way we can get down to business. Luffy name the women who you think would be the perfect wives for you." Kagome says as she holds the list of females' names and a pen so she can check off the females' names. Luffy starts to think of all the women who stood out to him when he met them.

"The first one I want as one of my wives is Nico Robin." Luffy answers. Robin was surprised but also pleased as she has always admired Luffy ever sense he beat Crocodile and let her join his Crew even though she was their enemy to start with then admiration became love after he went through all of the trouble to get her back from the C-P9 and believed that she would never betray him willingly. Nobody has ever believed in her like that. Luffy made her feel so safe and protected she is thankful and really happy that he picked her as his first wife. Kagome nodded her head pleased at her son's first choice.

"The second and third ones I want as my wives are Boa Hancock and Boa Sandersonia." Luffy says. Kagome nodded her head at the good choices. She was so happy that Boa and her son hit it off so nicely when they met. Kagome could see Boa was so in love with her son. She was happy her son returned her affection.

"The fourth one I want as one of my wives is Princess Vivi." Luffy says. Kagome nodded her head. She had her many good things about the Princess and how she truly cared for her people. Her son picked another good choice.

"The fifth one I want as one of my wives is Perona." Luffy says. Kagome nods thinking a ghost girl in the family would not be so bad.

"The sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth and tenth ones I want as my wives are Marguerite, Aphelandra, Rindou, Kikyou and Ran." Luffy says. Kagome nods knowing Boa's warriors were really good choices.

"The eleventh one I want as one of my wives is Enishida." Luffy says. Kagome nods knowing Boa's maid will make a great house wife for her son.

"The twelfth one I want as one of my wives is Kalifa." Luffy says. Kagome nods knowing having a C-P9 in the family would not be too bad.

"The thirteenth one I want as one of my wives is Conis." Luffy says. Kagome thinks a citizen of Skypiea will be a nice addition to the family.

"The fourteenth, fifteenth and sixteenth ones I want as my wives are Keimi, Princess Shirahoshi and Madam Shirley." Luffy says. Kagome is so happy her son wants one of her old mermaid friends as one of his wives. She is also happy about Keimi too and she was also happy about him picking another kind hearted Princess.

"The seventeenth one I want as one of my wives is Shakuyaku." Luffy says. Kagome is once again happy that Luffy has chosen one of her old friends.

"The eighteenth one I want as one of my wives is Nojiko." Luffy says. Nami starts shaking in angry. 'How dare he pick my sister to be one of his whores!' Nami thinks to herself. The Crew step away from Nami but Zoro and Robin incase she tries to attack their Captain. Then everything goes still when Luffy announces the last two.

"The last two the nineteenth and twentieth that I want as my wives are Nico Olvia and Bellemere." Luffy says. Kagome nods her head as she finishes check marking the names of her list. Kagome was about to say something to her son but was rudely interrupted.

"HOW DARE YOU LUFFY! IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU PICKED MY SISTER OF ALL PEOPLE BUT YOU KNOW BOTH ROBIN'S MOTHER AND MY MOTHER ARE DEAD!" Nami yells furiously at Luffy. Nami stalks angrily toward Luffy wanting to beat the shit out of him. Nami then heard something that stopped her right in her tracks.

"That's where you are wrong young lady. I am very much alive." A woman says as she walks out of the shadows to reveal herself as Bellemere Nami and Nojiko's adoptive mother. Another woman walks out beside her.

"Mom…but how?" Robin asks in an awed shaky voice. Nami wanted to know the same thing. How were their mothers alive? Kagome stands up and says.

"I can answer that. I saved their lives." Kagome says proudly.

"How Miss Kagome?" Robin asks politely to her would be mother-in-law.

"It was simple really with Olvia I heard about the Buster Call through some of my old friends so I had my beloved Akai (aka the red-tailed hawk) pick her up and take her to me. Bellemere was really lucky because if I had not been looking into my crystal ball trying to keep an eye on that jerk Arlong I would not have saw Bellemere being shot. I had Akai rush over to pick Bellemere up so I could heal her she was almost gone but I was able to bring her back." Kagome explained proudly. The Crew especially Robin and Nami were again in complete shock.

Female Descriptions

Nico Robin-the straw hat pirates archeologist. She has a unique gift for reading ancient languages and she has eaten a paramecia type devil fruit. She has long Raven hair and wears a tight black dress that has sleeves. She wears long black stockings that go above the knee. She has skills in assassinations.

Boa-Boa Hancock the pirate empress. Her beauty can charm men women children animals even snail phones. She wears a very revealing red Amazon dress/ she wears gold snake earrings. She has piercing blue eyes that can make men freeze. She wears red heels and has no problem with stomping them into someone. She poses the power of the conquerors haki people call it the Kuja haki. She also has the power of the mero-mero fruit she can turn anyone with feelings for her into stone. She has the mark of a slave on her back.

Sandersonia-Sandersonia Boa, Boa Hancock's sister, she has green eyes and long green hair. Her tongue is snake like. She wears a two piece green bikini and a white cape. She has the power of the hebi-hebi fruit.

Aphelandra-Aphelandra is one of the Kuja tribe. She is a tall woman; she wears the Kuja cape and mark of the Kuja pirates on her hat. She has long brown hair and wears a dark purple vest.

Marguerite- Marguerite is a blonde haired brown eyed member of the Kuja tribe she has a green snake. She wears a brown and black two piece and wears the Kuja white cape.

Kikyou- Kikyou is a Kuja tribe woman with dark skin and a long black hair arranged in a ponytail. She also wears a white cape and has gold earrings. She has a red snake.

Ran- Ran is a Kuja pirate she has jet black hair parted on one side with an earring on each ear. She wears long black stockings with straps. Around her waist is a belt of rings. Her top is a small orange flowered tank top. She carries a quiver of arrows slung around her back with a pink snake.

Enishida- Enishida is a blonde haired Kuja maid that serves boa. She has light brown eyes and wears a light blue top and a white cape.

Rindou- Rindou is one of the elite Kuja pirates. She wears an orange and purple jacket that has snake patterns on the jacket. Her hair is cut short and tied back in a bun. She smokes. Her skin holds a tan.

Nojiko- Nojiko has light purple hair and she wears a red ribbon in it. She wears a white tank top and she wears blue pants and wears sandals. She has tattoos on her right arm.

Vivi- Vivi is a princess of Arabasta she has long light blue hair. When in her princess dress she wears gold bands around her wrists and jewelry in her hair. Her dress is white and she has an X on left arm.

Kalifa- Kalifa is an odd woman; she is the only female agent of the CP9. She has the power of the bubble-bubble fruit. She also has skills of the 6 powers. She wears a black dress over her fishnet clothing. She wears purple shades.

Madame Shirley-Madam Shirley is a mako shark mermaid; she is very kind but can become mean when spoken with rudeness or vulgarity she has the power to see into the future.

Shakuyaku- Shakky is the bartender of Shakky's rip off bar she has short black hair and is very slim. Not much is known about her though she has not aged a day in 22 years.

Perona- Perona is a creepy girl with pink hair that she keeps in pigtails. She has the power of the Horo-Horo fruit. Her clothing consists of red white and black colors she has a small red cape, skirt and boots. She has white and black stockings. She wears a long sleeve white shirt with a black skull on it. She has a strange red crown like hat that is hidden by her red umbrella. She has a thing for the weird and creepy along with stuffed animals.

Conis- Conis is a resident of Skypiea. She wears a pink dress with a white belt. She has blonde hair. She has small white wings and carries around a blue harp.

Keimi- Keimi is a mermaid; she has green hair and a pink tail. She has dark purple eyes and has a multi color shirt and wears a back pack.

Princess Shirahoshi- Shirahoshi is a giant-sized mermaid, approximately the size of her pet Megalo, but still smaller than her father, and is described as "cute but huge" in her introduction; this makes her roughly eight to ten times the size of Luffy, an average human, excluding the length of her tail; she can hold and hide Luffy in one hand alone. According to Caribou's estimation, he put her about seven to eight times the size of a human-sized mermaid. Even as a baby, she was larger than her mother and brothers. She has very long, flowing hair, with a fish-shaped hairgrip. Her breasts are large, even relative to her giant-like size, and much of her upper body is exposed. Her broadly striped tail ends in a ruffle around her waist. She wears a cleavage revealing halter top covered in pearls with a strap that widens and sticks out behind her head. She also wears clam earrings and belly chains with a cloth hanging down in front.

Bellemere-Bellemere has reddish purple hair. She is the adoptive mother of Nami and Nojiko. She is a former marine and current orange farmer. She wears a green shirt with the word MACE on it. She wears purple pants and wears sandals.

Olvia-Nico Olivia Robin's mother, she has long white hair and gray eyes. She wears a long trench coat light blue shirt and green pants with a belt with gold buckles on it.

-End of Descriptions-

Author's Note: I hope everybody likes this new chapter! Thank you guys for all of the wonderful comments! Please keep Reading and reviewing! Also on a side note Luffy met all of the people he has not met in the manga/anime at my time frame of after Thriller Bark through his mother. They are her very close friends. ^ _ ^


End file.
